Third Time Lucky?
by kathryn ashworth
Summary: Gary and Miranda try again after the fountain incident, what could go wrong? One-Shot


A/N this was mainly written during a bout of insomnia, so apologies for any mistakes, and hope it isn't too rubbish.

Greetings, now make yourself comfortable, as there is much news, though it all pales into insignificance with where I am about to go. Brace yourself, I have a date, and not just with anyone, I have a date with Gary. I know. Technically it is our third date, cheeky, I know what you're thinking, and I say technically the first two haven't gone entirely to plan. Date One didn't even start as I got my shoe stuck in a fountain, it was one of those that comes out of the pavement, not like the ones in Trafalgar Square, I'm not quite that bad. Our second attempt didn't go wrong quite so quickly but did end in a similar way.

Every summer there is a big Classical music concert in the part, naturally I have no interest normally, but Gary's mum had a pair of tickets and she couldn't go so we got them. It wasn't the best start as a certain person, naming no names (but obviously Gary) hadn't taken into account that it would be quite hard to find a parking space, so we missed the beginning of the concert, and had to hurry to find somewhere to sit. When we get settled, picnic blanket down, this took longer than expected as we found the first place he picked had a rather large rock in the middle of it so we would have had to sat on opposite sides like a couple who have just had an argument and refuse to apologise. This was when it started to go wrong. He opened the champagne, unfortunately the bottle had been shaken quite a bit, so the cork popped out, well, like a cork, and Gary looked like a racing driver trying to stop the whole bottle being wasted. So that evening ended uncomfortably sticky. Really hoping its a case of third time lucky.

I was worried at first about the choice of bowling, me and an activity that involves throwing heavy objects? It's a recipe almost guaranteed to end in a trip to A&E.

It was all going so well right up until my last throw, or go, or whatever it's called, no balls had been thrown anywhere inappropriate, or dropped onto anyone's feet, and at least 50% at least got near the pins. I am holding the bowling alley personally responsible anyway. Towards the end of our last game a family came onto the lane next to us, so we shared the thing that brings the balls back up, and myself and the older child were using similar coloured balls, you're probably ahead of me, I go to pick one up and the finger holes feel a little tight, but perfectly normal otherwise. Unfortunately I couldn't get my fingers out to release the ball and ended up halfway down the lane with it. I had hoped that Gary was going to be sympathetic and helpful, getting someone to free my fingers, but no he was literally bent double with laughter.  
"I'm glad someone finds this hilarious. Can you get help please?" I said trying not to laugh, despite my embarrassment.  
"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." We were talking to the manager.  
"Before I go, may I give you some advice, put a marker on the balls that have the smaller finger holes."

"Well that wasn't as bad as our previous dates." Gary said with an overoptimistic tone.  
"Says the person who isn't banned from the bowling alley." Gary had decided to cheer me up by making me dinner. I insisted he make pizza. It was a reminder of our Tuesday night ritual from Uni. Everyone else was at various society meetings so by default it became our takeaway night, although I do hope he hasn't gone the whole hog and bought some White Lightning, I have matured in some areas.

As we sat talking quietly, I felt his arm slip around my shoulders pulling me to him. Out of the corner of my eye I could see he was studying my reaction. I allowed myself to relax into him and allowed my smile to get slightly broader.  
"I could get used to this."  
"What, me being banned from the place where we go for a date?" I said puzzled.  
"No. Cuddling up with you, that's if you want to."  
"Are you saying you want to be my boyfriend?"  
"In a word. yes. So what do you say?" I didn't respond with words, much to his surprise I pulled him into a kiss. "I'll take that as a yes then."

The End


End file.
